Little Boy Blue
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Missing Scenes Episode Tags for X-Ray Penny! Two-shot! Enjoy My Loves!


**AN: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazz up my Sweeties?! What?! An episode tag? Pancake you don't usually write those...are you feeling okay? Yup! Well, my allergies are a little out of whack...but I'm all good :) So why the episode tag? Well, the plot bunnies said so. Yup. Those gosh darn bunnies wanted me to do this. That and I had a few ideas I wanted to share anyways. You'll still be getting your next chapter tonight for 15 hours, just in case you were wondering ;) I wanted the chapter out yesterday but my brother and his fiancee with her parents came over to discuss wedding plans, then we played a game until about one in the morning. Yeah. By the time I would've written and gotten the chapter uploaded it would've been about three in the morning and I didn't want to stay up too late. I just fixed my sleep schedule after all XD That and I'm usually in bed by one anyways...or I try to be. But anyways. This episode tag is about the missing scenes I felt we needed more of. It will also be a two-shot! Maybe a three-shot if I feel the need. But two shot definitely. Aren't y'all a bunch of lucky duckies! Call this a treat for all your love, patience, and support. I'm also waiting for the paint on my soup can to dry. Soup can? Pancake...what are you up to? Nothing...certainly not MacGyver level stuff *smiles innocently* Alright. Alright. Let's get started, shall we? POSSIBLE SPOILERS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Prompt Summary: Little Boy Blue has been located! I repeat Little Boy Blue has been located! Missing scene after Mac escapes Murdoc and before we see him in Phoenix Medical.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Little Boy Blue Located!**

"I want Teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo out on the field now! Teams Alpha and Bravo will be on the lookout for Mac when he escapes Murdoc, when he is spotted call in the very minute you see him! Murdoc could be nearby so use the code Little Boy Blue. Charlie and Delta will be lookouts for Murdoc. Leave no stone un-turned. Echo you you will be bringing in any and all of Murdoc's associates for questioning. Understood?" Matty asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The teams responded and headed out.

"I want a med team on stand by! There's a high chance that Murdoc has done something to Mac." Matty ordered.

"Medical is on standby ma'am." A nurse from upstairs said getting off the phone with Medical.

"Good. I want Mac and Murdoc found asap!" Matty ordered and watched as the teams scattered.

Jack was in the War Room pacing, waiting anxiously for the teams to find their boy. He wanted to be out there but Matty was right. He didn't have a clear head and was bound to make a mistake. As soon as Mac was found though, he wasn't going to let the boy out of his sights. Riley was typing away furiously as she was the eyes and ears of the teams. Cage was staring out the window while Bozer was muttering to himself. Matty took in a deep breath to calm herself. She was freaking out on the inside but she couldn't let the others see. She needed to be calm for the others, especially for Jack.

"Jack." Matty said getting his attention.

Jack looked at Matty with wild eyes. He needed to be out there. He needed his boy.

"We'll find him. You know Mac better than anyone. He'll get out and when he does, we'll bring him home." Matty said.

Jack didn't say anything, just nodded and went back to pacing as there was nothing else he could do, and it was to soothe his nerves but it was failing. Even though he knew Matty was right, he still felt like this was his fault. Mac searching for his dad was putting a ton of stress on him and it was making Mac climb the walls. Jack didn't actually blame him for snapping, he just wished that Mac wouldn't be so stubborn and let Jack help him. They were brothers after all.

Jack sighed. One thing was for certain. When Mac was found, Jack wasn't letting him out of his sights for a long time. If he had to be a helicopter parent so be it.

"Guys incoming call!" Riley exclaimed.

"Put it through!" Matty demanded.

Riley hit some buttons and patched the call through.

 _"Man on the Moon! Little Boy Blue has been spotted! I repeat Little Boy Blue has been spotted!"_

Jack raced to the garage with the others hot on his heels and got into one of the SUV's. He floored the bad boy and rushed to Mac's location after getting from Riley. Jack came to the scene where an agent had an seemingly unconscious Mac cradled in her lap whispering to him soothingly. Jack and the others got out and he scooped Mac up into his arms when he reached the agent. The agent smiled and headed back to her team. Matty called the other teams. Team Charlie was to join Alpha and Bravo and they would continue to lookout for Murdoc, while Echo joined with Delta to bring in Murdoc's associates for questioning.

Jack was in the backseat holding a shivering unconscious Mac protectively in his arms. He was also whispering to him as the other agent did. Riley was in the way back letting Jack have the middle row, while Matty was up front with Bozer driving. Matty was on the phone with Medical telling them to be ready as they were bringing Mac in.

By the time they got to Phoenix Mac had woken up a little but was still pretty disoriented and sleepy and clung to Jack. Jack didn't have a problem with it as he was clinging to his boy.

Mac was back to sleep when they arrived in Medical, curled up on his side on the gurney with his face buried into Jacks hip and a hand death gripping the back of Jacks shirt. Jack sat on the side of the gurney with a hand on Mac's head, his thumb rubbing the boy's temple in comforting manner. Every couple of minutes he looked up at the heart monitor to check Mac's vitals. He was mostly looking to see if Mac's heart was still beating.

"As soon as he wakes up we need to evaluate him." The doctor said.

"We understand. But for now, it's better to let Mac sleep. He'll be less likely to fight physically when he's more coherent." Matty said.

The doctor nodded and wrote down Mac's vitals on the screen behind the gurney and left the little family alone to tend to their boy until he was awake.

 **Commercial! Lol. I know they said they wouldn't be able to find him, but I called BS if they weren't even going to try. Second part coming out either tonight after 15 Hours has been updated or Monday afternoon at the latest.**

 **Until Next Time! *covers the evidence of me being up to something***


End file.
